The development of efficient microbial processes for the production of flavonoids has been a common metabolic engineering goal for the past several years, primarily due to the purported health-promoting effects of these compounds. Although significant strides have been made recently in improving strain titers and yields, current fermentation strategies unfortunately suffer from two major drawbacks—1) the requirement for expensive phenylpropanoic precursors supplemented into the media and 2) the need for two separate media formulations for biomass/protein generation and flavonoid production.